Alternative punizione
by Brye
Summary: “Por favor, por favor que no me encuentre esta vez Hibari-san” pensaba repetidas veces el chico mientras se resignaba a respirar medio agitado. Reborn de nuevo tenía que ver con los problemas en los que se encontraba con su guardián. 1827 disfruten


Hola!!!, bueno primer fic que publico de esta pareja (no es que no tengo otros de ella pero quiero terminarlos U____U) como ven en la descripción es un 1827 *___*. Espero mucho que os guste, y claro a ver si por mucha caridad (?) o como crítica me dejan un pequeño review.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es de generó shonen-ai/yaoi, si no no te gusta mejor no continues con ello, pueede dejar secuelas ¬w¬.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR! no son míos sino de Akira Amano-sensei, que si fueran míos haría del yaoi en la serie fuera sumamente explícito, y quedaría con todas las parejas habidas y por haber (sip, no me limitaría a parejas, si pudiera habría orgía XD)

Enjoy the fic~

* * *

**. ~ | Alternative punizione | ~ .**

Cierto, no sabía _dónde_ esconderse pero es que le carcomía también por dentro el salir, no soportaba este tipo de situaciones en las cuales se encontraba siempre, todo por culpa de un bebé. Un mafioso (y peligroso) bebé italiano: Reborn.

Si, estaba de nuevo en problemas debido al chico ese, porque de nuevo se le había ocurrido retar al domador disciplinario y a la vez una especie de _delincuente_ de la escuela Namimori: Hibari Kyoya. Y ahora el que el chico le había tocado las narices al jefe de la disciplina (el más grande mandamás que había existido en esa escuela) quien pagaría las culpas del bebé iba a ser su discípulo, él, aquel que se estaba ocultando en la parte trasera del edificio, Sawada Tsunayoshi. El Décimo sí que tenía problemas con él no solo ahora, sino desde hacía cierto tiempo que ha Reborn se le había "ocurrido" ponerlo a entrenamiento de ocultamiento con Hibari como su "_entrenador_".

"_Por favor, por favor que no me encuentre esta vez Hibari-san"_ pensaba repetidas veces el chico mientras se resignaba a respirar medio agitado por haber corrido antes de que lo cogieran de nuevo por los pasillos. Había escapado por los pelos de Kusakabe quien lo buscaba por orden de Hibari, y el muchacho había corrido como alma que lo lleva el diablo, antes siquiera de escuchar para que se lo buscaba. Solo había una respuesta y no quería por nada del mundo volver a encontrarse para recibir su _castigo_, el solo pensarlo le llenaba la espalda un pequeño escalofrío.

"_Agh, pero qué demonios hizo o dijo Reborn esta vez que hasta con Kusakabe-san me mandó a buscar Hibari-san" _lloraba tristemente el chiquillo ante su situación que por cierto debía mejorar, pues solo detrás del edificio principal no era de mucha ayuda para ocultarse así que decidió ir hacia uno de los árboles que se alzaba frente a él. Para el pobre Tsuna de antes pues hubiera sido imposible hacerlo sin haber caído al menos 18 veces [kufufufu me encantaría haberlo visto], pero ahora que estaba de _entrenamiento_ y además que habían vuelto del futuro debía mejorar varias de sus habilidades para no depender tanto de su super intuición y del modo Vongole del anillo del cielo que portaba en su cuello.

Lo que no había visto el Décimo era que su guardián de la nube se encontraba ya en su busca y lo tenía de manera perfecta en donde lo quería ¿Acaso se lo iba a poner más fácil el chico de cabello marrón? La respuesta a ello era sí, porque el pobre torpe si bien era cierto no había caído del árbol no se había dado cuenta de que _ese_ árbol estaba frente a la _oficina_ de disciplina de la escuela. Cuando el chico llegó a una altura considerable al haber escalado el árbol sintió algo de alivio, porque había logrado llegar a salvo hasta donde se había propuesto hasta que…

_ Al final viniste Tsunayoshi – se escuchó una voz detrás del chico lo cual le provocó un respingo y casi se cae del árbol al voltear a ver hacia la persona de la cual provenía la voz, guardó el equilibrio porque sintió un tirón de la corbata roja que tenía – por lo visto al final decidiste por otra vía menos _convencional_ – dijo el moreno mientras tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

_Hi-Hibari-san – dijo el morocho nervioso pues sabía que no podía librarse de lo que vendría, sabría que le aguardaba un _te morderé hasta la muerte_, lo más grande que podría esperar de la compasión del chico que ahora lo sujetaba y lo jalaba para el interior del edificio es que terminara rápido – no pensaba incordiarte – dijo tratando de suavizar el terreno – pero si hay algo que haya hecho Reborn que te haya molestado preferiría que me lo dijeras para poder solucionarlo – explicó pues _ahora_ como jefe de la familia podía solucionar de manera _pacífica_ los problemas.

_¿Estás intentando provocarme Tsunayoshi? – dijo el moreno con un tono amenazante que no pasó desapercibido por el menor.

__"Hie! Le hice enojar, ¿ahora qué hago?"_ P-Para nada Hibari-san – dijo el chico sumamente nervioso mientras lloriqueaba internamente.

_Hmp – recibió por respuesta ahora que estaba dentro de la oficina y se encontraba bajo la vigilancia del moreno pero ahora se veía en problemas de verdad. Su respuesta llegó con una pequeña sonrisa por parte del moreno cuando se acercaba a su escritorio

y de él levantaba un pequeño papel, que sucedía hacer era una fotografía – ¿Sabes lo que es esto Tsunayoshi? – preguntó el guardián al jefe de la mafia.

_N-No lo sé Hibari-san – dijo Tsuna tragando algo de saliva pues aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había en esa fotografía sabía que fuera lo que fuera las culpas se las echaba a él y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

_Con que no sabes – dijo el chico con algo de sorna disimulada pues no era su costumbre estar interrogando de manera "suave" por lo que mostró la fotografía ante las narices de Tsuna para que así el muchacho se pudiera dar cuenta de sus _crímenes_.

Tsuna palideció; al principio no sabía de qué iba la fotografía pero luego se percato de que en ella iba él con nada más ni nada menos que Rokudo Mukuro, Reborn había capturado la fotografía justo en el momento en el que Mukuro se había acercado al jefe de la mafia y le había _quitado_ un pequeño trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca de un mordisco perfectamente situado a modo de beso. Inmediatamente, luego de ver la fotografía con detenimiento y recordando lo sucedido el morocho enrojeció encarecidamente.

_ Y-Yo… Esto… Hibari-san, creo que esto n-no tiene nada q-que ver con lo d-de ahora – dijo Tsuna tratando de sonar convincente y fallando en el intento debido a los titubeos y quiebres en su voz "_Voy a morir, aunque lo que haya hecho Mukuro no haya sido más que para tocarme las narices en esa ocasión, ahora se que eso me va a costar caro" _pensaba Tsuna muy consciente de que iba a ser así.

_Tiene todo que ver Tsunayoshi – dijo Hibari.

Se acercó al morocho que estaba temblando más que una hoja de lechuga frente al viento. Oh sí tenía _MUCHO_ que ver, pues el moreno no iba a dejar para nada que algo así ocurriera. ¿Quién más sino él tenía derecho a acercarse de esa manera al chico que tenía enfrente? ¿Quién más podía satisfacerse de ponerlo de nervios sino él? Nadie, nadie más que él. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que había entre sus rostros hasta llegar a sentir el uno el aliento del otro como si de droga se tratara.

_ Prepárate Tsunayoshi, esta vez _este_ es tu castigo – dijo el guardián y sin más demora cortó el espacio que había entre ellos. Lo había tomado de la corbata nuevamente para poder lograr ello.

Presionó sus labios ante los desconcertados y abiertos del menor, le había dejado libre el paso. Fue rudo, sí que lo fue, fiero pero a la vez profundo y para nada torpe por parte del moreno. La contestación no se hizo esperar aunque de veras que el Décimo estaba desconcertado a la vez que sentía cierto hormigueo mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que le provocaba los labios de su mayor "_¿qué es lo que pasa?¿Acaso esto es lo que de veras creo que es?"_ pensaba confundido y a la vez deleitado. Hibari no cedió ante la pequeña resistencia que puso en un principio el chico y profundizó aún más el beso colocando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca del menor y la que estaba en su corbata pasó a por la delgada cintura del morocho. Con un ligero apretón en esta Tsuna dejó escapar un gemido lo que le permitió al mayor entrar libremente a la boca del chiquillo y explorar cada parte que se encontraba virgen. Fiero, eso era lo que describía mejor ese beso, tanto que llegó a sacar un hilillo de sangre de los labios de Tsuna, que al separarse se encontraban hinchados.

Hibari se relamió la sangre que tenía en sus labios, sangre que provenía de aquellos labios que acababa de besar. Se acercó un poco al muchacho y lamió el delgado hilo de sangre que se escurría, desde los labios hasta su cuello; presionando fuertemente en este último y succionando un poco. Había dejado una huella.

_Que eso te recuerde Tsunayoshi, a quién realmente le _pertenecen_ este tipo de acciones – dijo el moreno y se fue de la oficina a patrullar nuevamente la escuela que tanto "amaba".

Tsuna se quedó paralizado en ese lugar durante al menos un minuto. De pronto rememoró la acción y las palabras de Hibari; su rostro empezó a arder y su expresión era de suma vergüenza, pero una que fácilmente se podría decir de _gusto_. Sí el castigo alternativo le había gustado. Ahora tendría que andar con cuidado, no vaya a ser que su guardián cambiara de idea.

* * *

bueno .... ¿ qué tal el fic?

¿merezco reviews? *____* please

**_Leer no cuesta y dejar un Review tampoco ~_**

**l l**

**l l**

**\ /**


End file.
